


Gift

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: (all these fandom tags are AO3 Offical now and I'm so proud), Bondage, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Vi knitted the restraints herself, soft intertwining strands of blue and green and red yarn securing Cardinal's limbs to the four corners of the bedframe.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day eleven prompt "orgasm denial."

Vi knitted the restraints herself, soft intertwining strands of blue and green and red yarn securing Cardinal's limbs to the four corners of the bedframe. He could probably break them if he really tried – if there were any situation in which he would consider destroying something Vi created. Maybe that was part of her plan.

Though, on second thought, maybe he couldn't break them, not right now. Not with the way his entire body quakes with exhaustion, the way desperation and weariness war inside him. Vi has brought him to the very edge and then dragged him back more times than he can remember now, and she's still standing beside him, fingers tracing across his bare chest, leaving shivers and twitches in their wake.

“Please, Vi,” he grates out, wrenching his eyes open with effort to look up at her. She's grinning down at him, limned in light, yellow hair and soft brown skin fairly glowing.

“Please what?” she asks sweetly, tweaking a nipple, and Cardinal groans, eyes falling shut again.

“ _Please_ ,” he repeats, and uses what little energy he has left to arch under her, trying to draw attention to where he wants her most.

Vi giggles, and the sound is balm and torture in one. “It's almost like you want something from me,” she teases. “Don't worry, my sweet, it's nearly time.”

Cardinal tries to breathe, to control the feelings that have him wanting to burst out of his own skin. Vi is going to take care of him. Vi always takes care of him. He just has to be good and wait.

Suddenly she's touching his cock again, and Cardinal's breath is jerked out of him. He blinks his eyes open to see Vi smirking again as she smooths a condom onto him. His heart races. Without breaking eye contact, Vi climbs onto the bed and straddles him. Cardinal's breathing goes shaky as she takes hold of him and eases herself down.

He can't hold back the whine that trails from his throat as she surrounds him. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to how good it feels. She leans forward over him, full breasts brushing his chest, and he only has a moment to feel bereft that he can't touch her in return before she's whispering in his ear, “Whenever you're ready, baby. You've earned it.”

Then she's upright again, moving, merciless. He moans, needing some way to let out what he's feeling, wrists tugging weakly at his bonds. And he watches as Vi moves one hand between her own legs, head thrown back, her voice rising to join his as she pleasures herself.

That's it. Cardinal cries out, eyes squeezing closed as he comes, inside the condom, inside Vi. Moments later, he feels her body clutch at his as she follows after. Then she's pulling off, breathing rough and fast as she works to untie his bonds.

He rotates sore joints, but the lingering effects can't compete with the pleasure still swimming through him and Vi's face as she lays next to him, murmuring, “Gods, you're amazing, you're such a _gift,_ ” as she presses kisses all over his face.


End file.
